


In A World Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Asriel and Chara are awkward as shit, Asriel writes deep poetry, Douche Chara, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Other, Silly, T for minor swearing, The best dang ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chara finds some deep poetry on Asriel's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A World Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid shitty fluff, written to unleash my love for this ship.

**[Text from: murdererisananagramfordreemurr]**  
Ree

Ree

ASRIEL 

What the hell is this

**[See 1 attachment]**

**[murdererisananagramfordreemurr is offline]**

In your hand, you are holding the offending article, with the keywords highlighted and all. Also in your other hand is a black pen, ready for vigorous scribbling out of the embarrassed kind. This is gold, right freakin' here. Damn, Asriel is really digging his own grave here. You also forgot to mention a camera, looped around your neck, ready to take photographic evidence. It's going to be a while before he lives _this_ one down.

You found it crumpled away on Asriel's desk while you were searching for a pen to use, because your ones are just shite and frankly, he is a lot better at keeping his stationary safely away from his teeth then you are. Just as you were trying to think too hard about his fangs, you noticed it, hiding away under a stack of gardening books. And being the great friend you are, you picked it up and placed it down across your bed.

Now, after picking up the various tools needed for proper examination, you take a proper look at the crumpled paper. It appears to be some sort of poetry, all written in Ree's neat as hell cursive. It's double sided, and the first one is titled _In A World Without You_

You quickly take a photo, and you click the pen open,poised and ready to use. Your eyes start to scan the page 

_In A World Without You  
Winter stars fall, so I keep wishing_

_For your smile, your hair, your laugh_

You're so beautiful, I forget about the world

_No girl can even compare_

Hold me, hold me in your arms 

Kiss me to help me quench my burning passion

_That's all it takes and I'm madly in love_

_I've watched you longingly and waited for you_

_To call my name, save me from this agony_

Damn. Ree's got a crush.

_Because though roses red and violets blue_

_I'd Hate to Live In A World_

_A World Without You (Chara)_

Holy shit. Holy **FREAKING SHIT**  
You're actually starting to feel a little sweaty, and it's all because of the damned humidity in the air, you tell yourself. Aside from the fact you found out your best friend has a crush on you, you're shaking with laughter. This shit is deeper that a chick's ample cleavage.  
Actually, that's pretty deep, yo.

You are gonna get him with this. This is the revenge. Revenge for always being the one to eat the last slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Hell yeah, this is going to be sweet revenge like no other. The sides of your mouth curl up into a smile as you imagine Asriel and his horrified expression.You turn the page to reveal what appears to be a real crap attempt at fanfiction,except this one is dated from a few years back

_Asriel Dreemurr Saves The Human_

_Once there was a hyper cool kid named Asriel, but his ultra secret admirer called him Ree!!1!1 The friend was actually human, and had a mega huge crush on him and was jealous of anyone who talked to him. The human actually had super powers, and so did Ree. He was The God Of Hyperdeath!! He's was mega ultra super cool! He was a god and kind and shot rainbow stars out of his paw because that was his magic. As God, he said that Maths should be banned and so should homework excep Magic. Because he was god they listen him and even the human fell more in love!_

_One day Asriel was walking back from class to home, when he noticed the human all alone. So because he was kind and nice he said "do you want to play" and the human oddly raised up a finger of their hand, but still smiling because love. So they played but then human fell on Asriel while they playing Zombie Attack! Human then said "I i I like you, do u love me?!?" It was romance, like those grown up movies. Rees eyes went super wide and then he leant in slowly,placing soft kiss on lips. The human went a bright shade of red, and they scuttled back happily. "I love you" said Asriel "Me too" says human._

_They then went on an adventure together, but the human was so awkward around Ree that it made him smile. The human then proceeded to call him a dweeb. He smiled even harder, his heart bursting out. Then suddenly, the human dropped to the ground. "I'm so tried Ree, pick me up?" Ree agreed and it was romance!!1! Then he said he was God Of Hyperdeath and they live together the end._

You're actually turning an unappealing shade of pink now.You take a few deep breaths. This is probably some sick joke, because the thought of Asriel liking you makes your stomach do funny things, and you know that's how you should _never_ feel. He's your friend, and if anyone would change that it was going to be you. Even though you would obviously never think of changing your relationship status.

Obviously.

You stop thinking about weird shit like that and decide to scribble out some words, because it's just too damn good to leave. You decide to keep the poem free of vandalism, because some sick and twisted part of you feels all light and tingly at the thought of someone writing sappy poems about you. Welp.

You scribble out all the parts with you in _Asrisl Dreemurr Saves The Human_ for no good reason. You also add your interesting take on an illustration, making the God OF Hyperdeath have wicked tattoos and bad-ass wings. Because that's damn cool and Asriel needs more edge to him. Next to your drawing, you add a picture of you holding a dagger, with creepy black eyes. You are a creature from hell, unknown to love and hope and happiness. You only have **DETERMINATION**

Now this is a story you would want to read.

Satisfied with the additions, you stuff the paper in Asriel's drawer and flop onto your bed. He's a genius,coming up with a prank like this one. Because who'd actually like you, an awful jerk who only hurt lovely, sweet and nice people? 

For a moment, you entertain yourself with the idea that the motels were actually real. But then, as quickly as it comes a new idea slips into the open air of thought.

What if the notes were for another human?

Sure, they said Chara, but that didn't have to mean jack. What if that was just something to throw you off, to make you feel all giddy and light, to manipulate you? There was only one manipulator in this house, and that sure as hell was _you._ The thought filled you with rage. Maybe Asriel was really grown up now. He'd left the likes of you far behind, and he wouldn't even think too look back. For a second, you're surprised at the jealousy rushing through you, bitter and cold. Ree shouldn't have secrets, let alone keep them from you. You're almost tempted to rip the poem and story up, when Asriel rushes into the room, panting and wide eyed.

He doesn't even tell you why he's here so early, and what the heck he's doing here, so you play along for a bit. After, they do say two can play this game, and of course they can  
"Chara, you haven't seen a crumpled up piece of paper on my desk have you?"  
There is a certain urgency to the way he asks this, and the words come out a jumbled mess

"Nope, haven't got a clue. I think I saw something somewhere near the bed though." In truth, you've got it crumpled beneath you. There is a thrill of excitement as you realise that maybe it was meant for you. His frantic movements and trembling paws almost make you burst out laughing.

Suddenly, it occurs to you that he might check where you're resting and a blush creeps across your neck. Sure enough he edges slowly toward you.  
"Y-you might want, to, uh, reposition yourself at a better angle" You nod slowly, but your back feels frozen. You roll over slightly and his eyes widen further.

Shit. Shit Shit Shit **SHIT**

He catches sight of the notes and turned bright red. Quickly snatching them away from you, he moves back an inch.  
"F-found them. Thanks, they were just here. I, uh, better put these away now" He stuffs them in his already overflowing trash can and clears his throat, awkwardly taking a seat next to you. You see this as an opportunity for a little game, and being the jerk you are, you can't leave it be,now.  
"Why was that in the bin? I thought they were hell cool. Especially the story, I mean how wicked is the God Of Hyperdeath?"  
He winces, then stares at you in horror.  
"You know? About ther story and poem?" You nod, and he's distraught, yelling and blushing and not even looking in your direction. This isn't so funny anymore. "T-they were PRIVATE! That was meant to be a secret, okay? And now you know, and it's all gone to shit!"  
You feel yourself tense. Asriel swearing is unheard of. Suddenly, you feel guilty. The silence hangs between you, thick and heavy, until it is ended by him hugging you quickly and throwing something vaguely in your direction, before leaping out of the room.

It's a golden flower, with six perfect petals, and it's been freshly picked. Your cheeks heat up and you remember his arms wrapped around yours, warm and still. And you realise that you have a damn crush on Asriel Dreemurr.

It's going to take more then summer to figure out this one.


End file.
